Secret Love Affair
by Candi123
Summary: Kagome has gotten tired of waiting for Inuyasha to come around and see that she's there for him until one night, he just goes to far. She runs off into the woods only to come into contact with an unlikely person... How will it all play out?
1. It's Over

Secret Love Affair

**- Candi123 here w. a new story just for everyone whose been waiting. This is MY adaptation so of course it isn't going to be like the tv show but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

"Inuyasha I'm done with you! All you want is Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Are you blind? You don't give a damn about anyone else or their feelings and I'm fed up. Do you not understand anything at all?" Kagome yelled as tears welled up in her eyes and she watched Inuyasha from a distance.

The whole group was silent. Sango, Miroku, and Shipou watched but kept their mouth closed as the situation became worse with every passing second. In everyones' minds, this would not end good at all. There was no way that this argument could end on a good note.

_- Seconds before -_

It had been a peaceful night. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shipou were sitting around the fire late one night playing a game from Kagome's time, just enjoying time with each other laughing. Inuyasha was gone for a couple hours and Kagome was worried. Even though she was smiling and laughing along as Miroku was telling jokes, her mind kept wondering to where Inuyasha was and if he was safe.

Sango could feel Kagome's anxiety and leaned over to her and whispered, "Kagome stop worrying. Inuyasha is stubborn as a mule. He'll be fine." Kagome chuckled from the comment and just nodded her head and Inuyasha slipped from her mind until all of a sudden leaves from a nearby rustled and everyone jumped up to a battle stance waiting for whatever was lurking to appear. Seconds rushed by as Inuyasha walked out fixing his clothes.

No one knew what could be making him fix his clothes until they saw souls being carried from the direction Inuyasha was coming and the 3 adults just knew. Miroku grinned at Inuyasha while Kagome's heart broke the second she figured out what had him preoccupied and a bunch of emotions ran through her ice cold veins.

A shadowy figure was in the tree watching the whole thing take place. The mysterious figured sighed softly before muttering, "I think its time."

_- Present -_

"And what are you going to do Kagome? Run to your little home in the modern world. What the hell will that solve!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled as she threw her bag over her shouldered and wondered into the woods. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She only wanted to be as far from Inuyasha as she possibly could be as tears blurred her vision. She felt like a fool loving someone who was like that. Unknowing to anyone, someone or something was out there in a tree watching the drama unravel. As she ran off, so did the person who was watching from the branch.

'He doesn't love me. He doesn't care. All I am to him his a jewel shard collector and I'm so fucking done,' Kagome thought to herself as she kept walking. She cheered up as she came to a big giant hot spring. As she quickly stripped and sank into the water, for a split second, Inuyasha left her mind and she just was enjoying the warmth that the spring was emitting on her body.

Her eyes closed as she sat in the spring, leaning against a rock on the far side that was secluded. She wanted to be alone and she could feel the tears coming back to her eyes but she didn't want to cry over him anymore. He had showed her before that things would never change, that she would never have a chance with him but she was too optimistic. She thought she could maybe get him to see her instead of Kikyo but it seems like she had just wasted time but now she knew and she was going to get over him…..hopefully.

The water around her moved and she slowly opened her eyes to two beautiful golden eyes staring right at her. He was in the spring with her, his arms on both sides of her staring her down.

"! What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagome screamed as she pushed the person as far away and she could and sank deeper in the water.

"Well is that how you say hello to someone my dear?" a sexy deep voice came from the man who was in the spring with her.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here!" Kagome was confused as her blood began to race. She just knew he was going to kill her, "If you're going to kill me, just kill me now and put me out of my misery please."

Her eyes couldn't help but travel over his exposed firm chest, his toned arms, and his perfectly tone stomach. Her eyes traced every ab on his body and she looked away fast, turning red from embarrassment.

He chuckled. His deep sultry laughed filled the quiet night air as he stared at her. She opened one eye slowly, wondering what he was waiting for. Usually he would jump at the chance to dispose her and now here they are. She without her weapons naked in a hot spring trying to get her heartbreak off her mind and there he is doing nothing but laughing. It made her angry.

"What the hell is your problem? What are you waiting for? Just kill me and put me out of my misery!" Kagome yelled. He winced a little, her voice high pitched to his sensitive ears. He didn't move though, just kept his eyes trained on her and her body.

He chuckled and smiled and stretched his arms and she watched his every move, 'He has the body of a god and the face of an angel. So beautiful,' Kagome thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head.

"It's dangerous out here at night. What are you doing out here all alone? Did my brother just let you come in the scary woods by yourself," Sesshomaru grinned and looked at her face as she huffed at his comment. He grinned harder, she looked ravishing, her face in the moonlight glowed with such innocent that it was captivating.

"I don't need your brother to protect me! I can protect myself…. He's the problem," Kagome whispered and looked at the water longingly. Sesshomaru winced, a twitch went through one of his arms seeing that no matter how much his brother hurt her, time after time, that she would still be there praying that things would change.

He placed his hands back on both sides of her head and leaned in close, as she looked up to see what he was doing, their lips touched. Kagome was frozen with shock, not knowing how to react but she didn't pull away. Neither did Sesshomaru.

'I know I shouldn't,' Kagome thought to herself, 'This is Inuyasha's brother, the one who has tried to kill you so many times…. But why does it feel alright?'

All thoughts rushed out of her head when he grabbed her face, pushing her mouth against his more firmly. Her eyes closed as she gently parted her lips and let his tongue come in and play with hers.

To Be Continued …

- So that's the first chapter. I promise for this story I'm going to be up-to-date for you guys. I don't want to keep you waiting for too long. J Reviewww and give me your opinions & what y'all think might happen next because you never know J. Until next time you guys . Byeee xoxoxoxox 3


	2. New Beginnings ?

Secret Love Affair

Chapter 2 : I Don't Care

All thoughts rushed out of her head when he grabbed her face, pushing her mouth against his more firmly. Her eyes closed as she gently parted her lips and let his tongue come in and play with hers.

He pulled away slightly, their lips mere inches apart from each other while both breathing heavily when Sesshomaru whispered, "Kagome." His tone sent shivers up her back. She had never heard him sound so passionate. She looked up into his eyes, and saw him staring at her with lust in his eyes. Her heart beat faster. For the first time, other than when Hojo was around, she felt truly wanted.

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and pulled her into his arms. He smiled when he felt her relax in his arms. She didn't know what to do and he didn't blame her.

"Why me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked coyly, hands gently tracing up and down his arms. He tensed for a second, not knowing what to do nor say.

He pulled away and in his eyes she could see the realness when he spoke, "Because I care." That was all she needed to hear and they just stood there.

'My damn brother… That stupid half-breed hurting such a beautiful delicate creature,' Sesshomaru thought and he could feel his blood boiling. Inuyasha didn't deserve her, he did. He looked up and sniffed the air. His brother would be coming soon and Kagome had been through enough for the night.

"Inuyasha is coming love. You have to wash up. I'll see you soon," Sesshomaru said as he pulled away. "Sesshomaru, don't go…" Kagome whispered against his chest. Her tone was laced with hurt and it made him want to say yes so bad but he couldn't.

"Kagome I have to go. I don't want to get in a fight with him at this moment," he said staring into her eyes. She sighed knowing he was right. She just nodded. He leaned down and stole another kiss before leaving to get dressed and going back to his castle.

She bathed. She was confused and lost and didn't know what to think anymore. She was so lost and couldn't get Sesshomaru out of her mind. As she finished getting dressed she saw Inuyasha land and he was pissed.

"Where the hell have you been Kagome? Do you know how dangerous it is to be out here by yourself? Kagome, do you even care? What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled slicing the night's stillness.

Kagome walked past him and said with a cold tone, "I don't care," and went back to camp with Inuyasha walking not far behind ranting his head off.

When she got to camp everyone rushed up to her, wondering where she had been and if she was ok. She just shook her head, climbed into her sleeping bag, and laid there thinking about Sesshomaru and all the events that had happened that night. She was confused and didn't know what to think. He was the enemy, he was supposed to hate her but yet he was the one who was kissing her and showing that he wanted her. It was…weird. She closed her eyes and wondered how everything would be from this point on.

_- At Sesshomaru's castle -_

As Sesshomaru lay in bed, all he could think about was Kagome. He had been hiding a secret for a long time and tonight he couldn't contain it anymore. Seeing her in pain because of that dumb ass was the final straw.

He never imagined himself actually wanting to settle down, to mate with someone but he could see himself with HER. He wanted her. He longed for her more than he did anything else. He could have anyone he wanted. It was easy to get women with his wealth, perfect body, and gorgeous face but he didn't want any of them. She was everything he could ever want.

She was beyond beautiful with her long black tresses that cascaded everywhere and has the most amazing shimmering blue eyes that he had never seen before. Her body was one that goddesses would envy with legs were long and toned. Her scent was driving him crazy. She smelled like a autumn's breeze, crisp and refreshing with a hint of apples laced throughout. She was a strong, feisty, beautiful, loving creature.

He was supposed to be the top dog. Cold hearted, the beautiful killing machine, and a human hater yet it was something about Kagome that just drove him wild.

Watching her stay with Inuyasha and seeing how loyal she was to him killed him inside because she wasn't receiving the same. He couldn't fathom that she could be so kind to someone who continually hurt her over and over.

"I'll make you mine if it's the last thing I do Kagome. I swear," he said aloud as if she was there before he dozed off into a light slumber.

_- Back with Inu Gang -_

As the day got started, everyone could tell Kagome's mind was elsewhere. While in battle she just wasn't paying attention like normal. Inuyasha kept making smart remarks and she didn't even tell him to "sit boy". Even this baffled Inuyasha.

Sango, Shipou, and Miroku walked next to each other, glancing back to watch Kagome walk. She was there in the flesh but her mind was elsewhere thinking about what they didn't know.

"It's probably about Inuyasha coming back last night with no regard to her feelings at all," Miroku said as his eyes glancing back and forth from Sango's chest to the path ahead.

"I'm worried about her," Sango said giving Miroku the death stare as she saw his arm inching closer to her butt. He quickly moved his twitching arm away and shoved it in his robe. "I am too," Shipou chimed in.

'I shouldn't feel like this. This isn't right. I love Inuyasha right so why is Sesshomaru on my mind? Why do I miss the feel of his lips on mine? That kiss… it was so unlike Sesshomaru to do. I don't know whats going on, I'm lost and confused. I want to see him again though. I need to sort this out.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha kept looking at her.

'Something's not right.' Inuyasha turned around, everyone stopped but Kagome.

"Where the hell is your mind at? You could have gotten fucking killed twice Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and just stared at him, "I've been distracted lately Inuyasha. It's none of your business." She had no emotion in her voice when she spoke to him nor looked at him. He winced. Usually he could always tell how she felt, but everything was just different and he couldn't understand why.

"Is it because of Kikyo? Are you that fucking jealous that you're letting it interfere with the hunt? Get it together Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and he instantly regretted.

Everyone gasped loudly and knew this situation wouldn't end pretty. But they just stood in shock when Kagome replied harshly, "Inuyasha I don't give a damn about you and Kikyo anymore. I have more important things on my mind. Now I'm tired and I want to rest so can we hurry up and find a spot to rest."

Inuyasha didn't argue. They walked a little further ahead and made camp.

"I'll be back," Kagome said as she turned away with the items she wanted in her hands. She could feel Inuyasha start to move, "and don't follow me." The thoughts of Sesshomaru never went away from her mind and she didn't understand why.

She was walking around aimlessly for a couple hours, thinking about Sesshomaru when she realized that she was lost and had no clue where she was. Panic began to sink in because she was out in the open with nothing to protection. She almost went crazy when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist until she heard his silky voice reassure her, "It's ok."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she leaned back against his chest. Something about him was drawing her closer to him. She wasn't supposed to be feeling happy when he was around. This was so wrong on so many levels.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened feeling her relaxing his embrace and his eyebrow rose as he wondered why she was here, "What are you going out here late at night with no one else? Do you know it's dangerous?"

"Are you worried," Kagome said in a playful tone and held back a laugh when she felt him stiffen up.

She turned around in his arms and caressed his face before he pulled her into a heated kiss. His lips sucked her bottom one beginning for entrance into her mouth and she gladly opened up to him. She could feel his claws gently rubbing up and down her sides, tickling her lightly.

His mouth slid from her lips to her neck. Nicking and nibbling on her neck ever so slightly just to give her a new feeling. He could feel her heart pick up its pace and his lips formed a smirk against her sensitive warm skin.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said in a heavy whisper as she shivered in his arms. Her grip on his arms firmed up as he sucked on her exposed flesh. She loved the feeling he was giving her. It was so new to her. She never knew anyone could give her the feelings that she was getting from Sesshomaru, other than Inuyasha.

"Lets go back to my castle," he wrapped her up in his arms as his cloud began to form under them. She looked up at him, his words snapping her out of her trance. "To where," her words were soft. Even the mere tone of her voice could drive him wild. He shook the feeling away and simple replied, "To my castle," and they descended into air as fast as lightning.

_- Back with Inu Gang -_

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth angrily while everyone else was fast asleep.

'Where the hell is she? She's been home for damn near too long. All this shit over Kikyo. She could get herself killed acting like that,' Inuyasha thought as he punched a tree. Birds rapidly fly away and the night became still again. He ran off in the direction that she had walked off to. He was going to find her and shake some sense into her head.

- Hey everyone. I know I've kept y'all waiting long enough so I decided to do a longer chapter this time to make up for it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Review, Review and Review some more. I love feedback from y'all! Anyways, I'll be back soon 3.


End file.
